In the past, a number of separate parts were required to mount a liquid crystal display (LCD). By having a relatively large number of parts, such mounts were more costly and difficult to assemble. In addition, because the LCD is typically in a glass enclosure, making electrical connection to the LCD is typically more difficult than making connection to other types of displays and requires accommodation of special connectors.